Round & Round
by MistressCoCoLoVeR
Summary: AU: Inuyasha and Kagome broke up three months ago. What Inuyasha doesn't know she is perganant with his child. I suck at summaries. XP!
1. Default Chapter

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hey! This will be an AU fic and this is my first InuYasha fanfic so be gentle!

Chibi-Sesshomaru: *snorts* Whatever wench.

MistressCoCoLoVeR: *bottom lip quivers* You so mean!

Chibi-Sesshomaru: Not again with the crying act. If I give a ***gulp*** hug, will you shut the hell up?

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Sure! ^____^ *glomps chibi-sesshy*

Chibi-Sesshomaru: I better get some play in this story for what you put me through. e__e;;

MistressCoCoLoVeR: *pets her fave muse* Anything for you chibi. ^.^

Chibi-Sesshomaru: *rolls eyes and glares* call me chibi again and I guarantee you be missing a limb or two by the end of this fic. 

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Whatever. ; I'll say the disclaimer now. I don't own Inuyasha. Nor do I own t he remix song "Round & Round" by Jonell f/ Method Man from the 'How High' soundtrack. If I did wouldn't I be rubbing it in your face right about now? o.O;  

Chibi-Sesshomaru: On with the fic.

Round & Round

Perlude

In a lone apartment sat a young woman around the age 20-24. She had jet-black almost midnight blue hair. Her name was Kagome Higurashi and sat at her work desk rubbing her semi-swollen/pregnant belly. She was 5 months ago and just gotten over her morning sickness symptoms. She pulled herself out of her chair to see if she had any messages on her machine.  There was only one message on and she checked her caller i.d. to see whom it was. She instantly regretted   looking at whom it was. It was Inuyasha trying to call her up again and try to get her to talk to him. It's been 3 months since the brake up. He didn't know she was pregnant and she didn't know either at the time. Kagome wiped a single tear from her slightly puffy face as she went over the brake up again in her head…

***Flashback to 3 months ago***

Kagome's POV:

~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Yea yea
    
    All the game that you was spittin
    
    You know that you was trippin
    
    Never thought to see me dippin
    
    But I had to keep missing

~~~~~~~~~

I stared into Inuyasha's beautiful liquid gold eye and gritted her teeth. 'Not again. Not again.. I will not be the fool twice around this time,' I thought as she through a pair of black Victoria Secret thong panties in his face.

"Are you fucking that skank hoe Kikyo again?!?! Don't lie to me!" sobbed Kagome as bloody murder flashed in her eyes at Inuyasha. Inuyasha squirmed a bit and 'Fehed.' 

"I don't know what you are talked about," he said mot not looking me in the eye.

"I know you have been fucking that heifer Inuyasha. I saw the tattle tail marks all over my fucking bed sheets!" I roared as I remembered finding the panties, and sweat and cum drenched bed sheets with a lonely condom wrapper thrown to the side of the bed. I shook violently as I tried harder to stay calm and breathe. But be in the same room as HIM was suffocating. I drew in a shaky breath.

"It's over Inuyasha. We are through," as the defeated sound of my voice reached my ears.

~~~~~~~
    
    Tired of you stressing me
    
    Why don't you let it be
    
    Come around testin me

Fuckin with me mentally

~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha stared at me like I was stupid and barked, "No we aren't wench! I did nothing wrong!" 

I could tell he was trying hard to make his lie sound convincing but he gave up and said in a low tone, " I cheated on you with Kikyo are you happy now? I didn't mean to. She means nothing to me. I want you Kagome. I don't want us to end like this. I won't. I refuse to let it happen. You are the very air I breathe. I don't want to lose you Kagome." Inuyasha came up to me try and make me to forget this whole mess with a kiss but I was having none of that. I sidestepped him and started him down.

"Inuyasha. I'ma gonna love you to the day I die but I ain't gonna love you enough to live a bald face lie. I want you and your shit out of my house with in the next few hours," I said as my voice and my heart cracked a little more.

~~~~~~~~
    
    Goodbye 
    
    Don't want to see your face no more
    
    So long
    
    Pack your bags want you out the door
    
    Cause 
    
    Everytime that I play this rouggy
    
    Time and time again
    
    It's gonna rain
    
    It's gonna rain, it's gonna rain, it's gonna rain

~~~~~~~

Inuyasha's POV:

~~~~~~~
    
    Shit there you go again 
    
    Flippin on us
    
    One minute we the shit 
    
    The next minute you shittin on it
    
    So what's the problem huh?

~~~~~~

I looked into my love's beautiful midnight blues and shivered. 'She might really mean it this. No! She can't! She is my woman and my woman alone! The wench will regret making me feel guilty,' I thought and met her hard stare with my own.

"I ain't going no where bitch! I pay rent here to you know!" I growled.

"I don't give a fuck! I can pay the rent by myself from now on. I want you out!" she shouted with all her being.

~~~~~~~
    
    No wait, let me guess
    
    Just give me some space
    
    And some place to get a load off your chest
    
    Or better yet 
    
    You don't get enough attention at home
    
    And when I'm gone I don't even think to pick up the phone

I'm dead wrong

~~~~~~~~~

"I'm tired of all the lies and cheating! All the nights spent alone in a cold bed calling out your name when I know you won't be there. I'm tired of wondering you be at night when you don't even bother to pick up a phone to let me know you are ok! And I'm tired of being compared to your EX a.k.a. the skank hoe who ruined my faith in you, Kikyo!!" she screamed. I shook with rage as I tried to repress my anger.

~~~~~~~~
    
    No wait, let me guess
    
    Just give me some space
    
    And some place to get a load off your chest
    
    Or better yet 
    
    You don't get enough attention at home
    
    And when I'm gone I don't even think to pick up the phone

I'm dead wrong
    
    Now your fed up
    
    Packin my stuff
    
    Fuckin my head up
    
    And I see it in your face right now

You wish I'd shut up

~~~~~~~~

Back to Kagome's POV:

~~~~~~~~
    
    Really dont know what you came here for
    
    Round and around we go
    
    I'm sittin' your bags outside the door

Round and around we go
    
    Really dont know what you came here for
    
    Round and around we go
    
    I'm sittin' your bags outside the door

Round and around we go
    
    If you don't understand where I'm comin from 
    
    Then my heart is telling me you're not the one
    
    All the games you're playin, now your lies

You're not the one for me no more so baby bye-b'bye

~~~~~~~~~

I saw him shake with rage but I didn't give a fuck. He can kiss my ass for all I care.

"Why are you standing there like you stupid?!? Get the hell out of here! You ain't welcome no more here! I wish we could have ended on better terms but that's just two tears in a bucket now. I know we will end up friends again in the near future but for now I can't deal with now. I want you out. If you don't understand where I'm coming from then you just won't. My heart is telling me to let you go since you obviously don't love me," I said with a quivering voice.

~~~~~~~~
    
    Pack your bags and get the steppin
    
    You gotta let it go you need to stop trippin
    
    I hope you don't think I'ma let you back in

Cause you'se a fool

~~~~~~~~~

He muttered more baby please don't do this but I wasn't hearing none of it. 

~~~~~~~
    
    Don't waste your time
    
    Fooled me once 
    
    But not a second tiiime
    
    Now it's time for you to go away
    
    I packed your bags nothing else for us to say

But.. Byeeee

~~~~~~

Inuyasha's POV:

~~~~~
    
    I was gutta when you met me
    
    Gutta when you left me
    
    Gutta when you came back
    
    Face it, nothing can change that

~~~~~

I faced the love of my life as my heart piece by piece turn to stone a little more. 'I can't believe  this shit! I only fucked Kikyo because I you Kagome when you went visit your mom in Japan. You left me alone and Kikyo was there. So… Aw fuck it! I need to stop lying to myself. I just fucked Kikyop because I could. I don't know why I keep going back to her. She ain't nothing like Kagome except for in the looks department. They could past for twin for Kami-sama sake! But I did do Kagome wrong. I'll get gone for now but I'll be back. She always lets me back in," I thought as I packed the last of my stuff while I stuffed a pair of her panties and a picture of her in my pocket and headed for the front door.

~~~~~~~~~
    
    Not romance or marriage counselin
    
    You dropped the ball now I'm bouncin
    
    Find me a room burn up an ounce in
    
    Waitin for my baby to call 
    
    Forgive it all
    
    Or some break-up, some make-up shit
    
    Givin me draws
    
    I adore me amore 
    
    But everytime she choose to go to war
    
    I'm lookin at the front door

~~~~~~~

I looked at Kagome and said as the door closed in my face, "I'll be back. I'll always be back…"

Kagome's POV:

~~~~~~
    
    Today I made up my mind
    
    To get away
    
    Every day, I sit and pray
    
    Everyday, everyday
    
    Toooday I made up my mind 
    
    To get away
    
    Every day I sit and pray
    
    Everyday, everday.
    
    Really dont know what you came here for
    
    Round and around we go
    
    I'm sittin' your bags outside the door
    
    Round and around we go

~~~~~~~

I let out a shaky breathe as I heard the elevator door close and slide to the floor and cried my heart out..

***End of Flashback***

Kagome listened to the message and erased it. She was going to draw herself some bath water until a knock at the door came. "Who is it?" she asked as opened the door. She stood there open mouthed as she stared at the man who tore her heart to pieces stand before with a two dozen red and white roses, a big gift box, and some wine. He was looking good wearing a sandy-gold turtleneck sweater and pressed to a T black dress pants. His sliver-white hair was held back in a low ponytail. He was about to ask her if she wanted a sip of wine when he saw the slight swell in her belly and roared, "Who the fuck got you pregnant?!? Tell me who it is so I can kill the bastard!"

Inuyasha was seething mad. Kagome rolled her eyes and said in a bland tone. "The father is you dumbass. I haven't been with a man since I broke up with you"

Inuyasha did the only thing he could do at that moment. He fainted…

TBC…

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Well, that's the end of the prelude. ^_^ I hope you like it. ^^ I'll update when I can. Tell me if this story sucks or not. There will be lemon later on in the fic! Ja ne for now!


	2. Chapter 1

MistressCoCoLoVeR: hey y'all! Wow! I got 12 reviews! I never got that much reviews for one chapter before. @.@;; Thanks! And I know I had some grammar slip ups but I promise to do better this time!

Chibi-Sesshomaru: Whatever human wench! You're not the one they are to read about. It's me they are to see. *smirks*

Chibi-Inuyasha: feh! The hell you say! They are here to see me. *gloats*

MistressCoCoLoVeR: *clocks both of them on the head* Will you two shut up! I'm trying to speak here! *grumbles from the chibis as they settle down* Now that's better. ^_^ After this chapter I take a week of from this fic to update my other one I've been neglecting. Ok. Now that is settled let's head on to the disclaimer. ^^ I don't own Inuyasha! Waiii!!!! I don't own the book and or music I mention in this chapter either. I do own the OC twins Nikki and Nikita. So don't steal them!!!

Chibi-Wufei: *rolls eye at their silliness* On with the fic.

Round & Round

Chapter 1

Kagome poked Inuyasha with her fuzzy toed slippers to see if he will get up. She bent down with some difficulty and was inches from his face. She could smell his spicy and woody scent and it was making her horny for him. She moved closer to his face and brushed back a sliver silken hair from his forehead. She brushed a finger against his handsome and stubborn jaw and sighed. She hauled back her hand and slapped the shit out of him. The slap echoed through the hall as Inuyasha shoot up and rubbed his cheek as a slew of curses flew from his mouth. 

"What the fuck you did that for bitch?!?!" he shouted as he hauled himself of the floor and stormed into Kagome's apartment. He was still reeling from the slap and shocker Kagome gave as he sat in his favorite chair. Kagome closed the door and shuffled to her desk as she glared at him. She was wearing his favorite robe. It used to come to her knees but now it only came to her mid-thigh with her extra belly now. She had her hair tied on top of her head in a sloppy bun. She wore reading glasses. She was looking sweet and sexy as hell to him right about now. He wanted to jump her bones so bad he could practically taste the sweat that would event usually drip from her exquisite body from make up sex. When she still did not answer him he got impatient and barked again, "Why the fuck did you hit me wench?" Kagome "hmphed" and ignored him. The swelling and stinging in his cheek lessen as stared at her belly again. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father. He ruggedly handsome face lit up in a smile. But he came crashed back to reality when she spoke.

"I did it because your stupid ass was lying in my door way and I didn't know another way to get you up," stated in a haughty tone. She gave him a 'Get the fuck out of my home!' look and asked in an annoyed tone, "Why are you here? I told you once and I ain't going to say it again. Didn't I make it clear to you that I don't want you no more?" she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and sucked her teeth.

"You didn't have to slap me so hard wench! And why the hell didn' you tell me you were **PERGANAT!?!?!**" Inuyasha roared. 

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know," she stated with a bit of remorse in her look.

"Why? Do you really hate me that much that you keep me from getting to know my very own child out of spite towards me?…" asked in a low defeated voice.

Kagome swallowed her wounded pride and self-pity and look at Inuyasha more closely. He looked so defeated and sad. Kagome cleared her throat and said, "I don't hate you Inu-koi. It's from hate. I still love you. I just need a vacation from you, you know? You  hurt me so bad Iun… I needed time to heal. That's all. I was going to tell when they were born." She didn't talk above a whisper but Inuyasha could hear her loud and clear. She said they. Meaning she was going to have more than one baby. They sat in a uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Kagome got from where she sat and went to her bedroom. She turned back to look at him.

"I'll be out in an hour. I'm going to take a bath," she sighed and closed her door. Inuyasha wanted to in there so bad and get in the tub with her but he knew he couldn't disturb her 'Me Time.' Kagome slowly sat herself down in the jasmine and honeysuckle with vanilla scented bubble bath. She let a moan of pleasure escape her lips as she laid back closed her eyes as she inhaled the heavenly scent. As she settled into the bath her mind wondered back to her ex-boo out in the living room. Her mind did that a lot lately. As a matter of fact she still held a picture of him in her mind as she **_masturbated_**. She tried for weeks to forget about him but it was impossible. She knew it was impossible when she found out she was having his babies. She was having twins. She did know if she was having girls or boys. She wanted to be surprised when the day came. As she relaxed in her bath Inuyasha was getting all fidgety out in the living room. He paced back and forth. He kept thinking to himself that he will finally be a father and the girl of his dreams in birthing his children. As he paced back and forth he didn't notice the door unlock and open. His snapped out of his daze when a feminine sing-songie voice shouted, "Honey!! We're home!!" They all filed into the room seeming not to notice Inuyasha was there at all. He sputtered for a reply but none came. One of them finally noticed he was there and said, "Hey Inu! What's up?"

The person who said this was none other than his best friend Miroku. He had his arms wrapped loosely around his long-time girlfriend Sango. Their adopted son Shippo poked his head out from between his adopted parent's legs. He waved at Inuyasha and smiled a toothy grin. The other said hey and settled down in the room. The whole gang was there. Hojo pulled his young girlfriend Rin into a loose possessive hug and kissed on the cheek. Sesshomaru glared at him to not get any idea about freaking his baby sister as he pulled his fiancé Nikki on to his lap as she stuffed her spare key into her large and pricey Gucci handbag. Nikki was a slightly paranoid person and always had a spare key from every place she went. Even her friend's house. She always liked to feel in control. Next to them were Kouga and his prissy and gentle wife and Nikki's twin Nikka. They were currently making out without a care in the world. You couldn't possibly tell the twins apart from the fact that one had a smart and sexy looking bob and the other one had long flowing hair. Both had smooth maple colored complexions. Both had frames that would make any woman envy them. But that's where the similarities ended. Nikki was a smart and conning cutthroat businesswoman while Nikita was a gentle model and part time painter. They were B.A.P.s. Black American Princesses. Nikki met Sesshomaru at cocktail party where all the top executives from every field came and kissed eachother's Asses and tried to get richer. Sesshomaru has been admiring and obsessing over her for the pass two years. He was most attracted to her ruthless business since. When they first met Nikki knew she had to have him. So she did one of the boldest things in her life. She scribbled a message on a small piece of paper and slide her panties off. She walked straight up to Sesshomaru and stuffed the panties and note in his pocket and winked at him. The rest is history. Kouga and Nikita met when they were at a mural friends birthday party.  Kouga was still kind of a playa back then so he only wanted to get into Nikita's pants. But as the wooing and months went by they both fell in love. Sango and Miroku been together since they were kids. He would chase her and she would let him. They both grew up in the Bronx. Sango is now currently in police academy to complete her training. She wanted become a cop ever since her brother was murdered at such a young age. They were all chatting with eachother and Inuyasha plopped down next to his half-brother Sesshomaru.

"Hey bro. What's up?" Inuyasha interrupted as Sesshomaru pulled away from his giggling lover for a moment.

"Go away. Can't you see I'm busy here?" he growled as he again playfully nipped at Nikki's neck. Inuyasha just 'Fehed' and waited for Kagome to come back into the room. He thought about his future kids again. Will they be boys or girls? Will they have my features or hers? He thought about al those things until Kagome stepped back into the room. She looked flushed and satisfied and couldn't help but yearn to touch her beautiful skin and make her flushed and satisfied for other reasons. She sat at her desk said hello to everyone.

"So baygurl, whatcha want for your baby shower?" asked Nikita from Kouga's lap.

"I don't know," answered kagome.

"Since you having twin's and don't know the sex of them it's going to be a lil hard to plan a proper shower," Sango said

"I know. Why didn't want to know the sex of the babies?" Nikki demanded in her usual boss lady tone. Kagome just rolled her eyes and murmured, "I want it to be a surprise.

"OoooOOOoooO! I love surprises!" chirped Shippo as he sneaked another cookie in his mouth but was popped in his by Miroku and got a stern look from Sango. He put on his cute lil 'I'm innocent' pout and they relented and let him have the cookies. Everyone laughed at shippo's antics and got back on topic.

"Hey Sesshy-chan. Can I borrow your cell phone and call Jakken to make sure he has all the baby shower and other plans perorations?" asked with her sexy pleading eyes that could get Sesshormaru to do anything she wanted. She had him wrapped her lil finger and everyone knew. Sesshomaru tried act like he wasn't going to give in when everyone knew he would. He gave her the phone and she hit the speed dial…

*** Some where downtown in a ritzy and cozy apartment ***

As his phone rang Jakken moved his girlfriend Kagura's leg to the side and reached for the phone. The ugly and short toad looking man answered the phone with a yawn and snipped, "What do ya want Sessh?" Jakken has been Sesshomaru's personal assisant and friend for as long he could remember. He kept all the gold-diggers away from Sessh and went as far saying Sesshomaru was gay to keep away the money hungry sluts. Sessh didn't talk to him for a week after that but he got over it. He look at his girlfriend and felt like the luckiest man on earth. As he waited for the person on the other end to answer his lady stirred and smiled as she wiped the crest from her pretty face. The person on the other end barked at him in her usual bossy tone, "Jakken! Get your lazy ass out of bed and haul ass to kagome's house. You can bring your girlfriend along since I can hear her breathing in the background. Me and sesshy-chan been wanting to me her for ages!"

"Ok," Jakken muttered as he got his girlfriend out of bed so they can head over to Kagome's house. Kagura pouted and snuggled in closer to Jakken. Jakken may be ugly as hell but he was a faithful and loyal man. That's what she loved about him. She could have almost any man she want but she choose him for the simple fact he made her feel liked the most desired woman on earth. She whined in a her baby tone and asked, "Why? Don't you want to spend the day in bed?"

Jakken found it very tempting to just sink back into bed and snuggle between his girl's legs but he sighed and said, "Sweetie. You know that is very tempting but I can't. Don't you want to me my employer and friend?"

Kagura crawled out from under the covers and sighed. "I guess.." she said and got dress with Jakken.

** Back at Kagome's apartment **

Everyone was taking about the baby shower but the conversation slowly turned to the annoying topic of Kikyo. 

"Hey Inu! What happened to Kikyo?" asked Rin as she kissed Hojo. Everyone became quite. There was a thick tension in the air. Finally Inuyasha answered the number one question of the moment.

"I don't know and I don't care. The last I heard she was shacking up with this guy named Naraku," he said blandly.  The air became thicker after that.

"Naraku? That son of a bitch is back in town?!?" seethed Kagome and Nikki at the same time. Everyone but Inuyasha, Hojo, and Rin knew what went down with Naraku and Kagome. Naraku and Kagome used to go out. He would beat her daily. He did it up until Nikki called down to her brothers Pokey and Snookum and had them come up and fuck up Naraku royally. The last they heard of him was when they saw him being dragged behind Snookum's pick-up truck. They obliviously didn't finish him off. This was bad. Really bad….

TBC……

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Well. I hope you like this chappie! See you guys in a week! R&R!!!!


	3. Note

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hello loyal fans! Well. I'm going to take a little bit of personal time to study for my S.A.T.s and relax from writing fanfics. I'll be back though in 2 to 3 weeks or shorter. ^^ Oh and R&R. If you don't like my story don't read it then. I don't have the time or the patience for flames.  Also AU-hater, sweetie I did put AU in the summary if you were smart enough to read the summary properly. ^^ Don't waste my time with your petty flame. I'll just delete the flame if you post it. ^^


	4. Chapter 2

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hello, my loyal reviewers. ^_^ I'm back. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. It was my laziness and me being sick being the reason I haven't updated. I'm still sick. (coughs and snorts) Damn cold. -_-; First it was striped throat then a fever and now with the constant coughing and sniffling. It never ends. e_e; Well, lets get this thing going. I don't own anything except the plot and OCs. ^_^ 

Round & Round

Chapter 2

Inuyasha looked around at everyone. 'Whom the fuck are they talking about?' he wondered as he watched Kagome rant and rave as Nikkita tried to calm her down. "Who is this Naraku asshole you guys are talking about?" Inuyasha shouted. He wanted answers now.

"Naraku is my bastard ex who used to beat me," Kagome seethed through clenched teeth. Her anger was through the roof. And a hint of fear clouded up her brilliant midnight blue eyes. She was wondering how he was still alive. Nikki and Nikkita's brothers always finished a hit on a person's life. Their brothers were contract assassins who only did hits on corrupt businessmen, greedy political figures, and drug lords that got out of hand.  Naraku was one of their special hits. He was a up and coming king pin in the lower parts of Chicago working his way up to going nation wide. It's not exactly clear who put the hit out on Naraku but one thing was for sure. Naraku was supposed to be 6 feet under and pushing up daisies. Kagome was being beaten with a baseball bat when the brother dragged Naraku out the door for what she thought was going to be the last time she would see his cowardly ass.

******** Flashback: a few years ago *******

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Nooooooooooo! Someone please help me!" howled a battered and extremely frighten Kagome. 

She just told one of her best friends named Nikki everything about what Naraku was doing to her and about his crime syndicate that he was getting ready to move. Her friend had been pissed. She shook with raged but said with deadly calm, "I'll handle it." 

Kagome was back in a corner. He boyfriend of two years was going to kill her. Naraku was going kill her. He smirked with maniacal glee. He loved seeing the fear on her face. He relished her screams. He took pleasure in making her cry in pain and misery. He was sadist and proud of it. He was first going to knock her out first then when he had her tied to the bed in back he was going rape her repeatedly and take away her life little by little. He raised the bat over his head and smiled evily down at his simpering girlfriend or as he called her his own pleasure toy. He was about bash her skull in when the door slammed open. Two well built cocoa colored men stormed in the apartment and bum rushed Naraku. They started beating the crap out of him. After Kagome got over her shock she got up and kicked Naraku in the balls as the men held him down and spat on him. "It's over." She chocked out and kicked him in the ribs for good measure as the men dragged him out the door…

******* End of Flashback *******

"What!!??!!?!?!?!?!?! I'll kill the bastard for hurting my Kagome!!!" roared Inuyasha. Rin whimpered as she snuggled in closer into Hojo's lap. Sango was searching for her gun and Miroku was trying to calm her down. Sango had her own grudge with Naraku. (AN: Do you guys have a slight clue what she has against Naraku besides hurting her best friend? ^_^) Sesshomaru shook his head and tried to restrain his woman from storming out the door and trying to kill the asshole with her bare expensively manicured hands.  Everyone was shouting was when the doorbell rang. "I got it," Kouga said and walked over and open the door. 

"Well well well…. What do we have here?" hissed a deep and scratchy voice that sounded like the person smoking too much cancer sticks (AN: my name for cigarettes. Nasty things they are really). There stood Kikyo. The evil witch that is trying to steal Kagome's man. And next to the bitch was Kagome's worst nightmare, Naraku. He was still lean and handsome in his own cruel way. His wavy raven hair cascaded down his Armani clad back. He wore the black suit with a grace of a don. He turned his icy smirk on Kagome. He let out a possessive growl as he saw a young little whelp warp his arms around Kagome in a protective way. And saw she was with child too. That would soon change if he had anything to do with it he thought cruelly as he raped Kagome again with his eyes. She shuddered and his smiled got wider. 

"Why the fuck are you two here?" squeaked an irked Shippo. Normally he would be reprimanded for using bad words and speaking to an adult like that but was not. They all wanted to know the answer to that question.

Kikyo just ignored the question and sashayed her skanky ass up to Inuyasha and pushed Kagome to the side roughly. "Hello boo. Did you miss me?" Kikyo purred.    

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose in disgust and knocked Kikyo back on her ass, "Move out of my way you evil bitch. I'm with a real woman now" he spat. He kneeled down next to Kagome. "Are you alright baby?" he murmured in a comforting tone to Kagome.

"Yeah. I'll be alright as soon as those two are out of my house!" she growled as she pointed a stiff middle finger at Kikyo and Naraku. She spat at Kikyo. The logy landed smack dab between the man stealing heifer's eyes. 

"Ahhh… Such enticing gestures. I'll take you up on that one later Kagome," winked a nasty Naraku as he grabbed vulgarly at his crotch. 

Sago growled and lunged at Naraku. But she was being held back by a pissed Miroku. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he restrained his foul mouth onna. Kouga bared his extra sharp canines and growled at him. Inuyasha and Kagome shoot a super death glare at Naraku in unison.

"You have about five second to get your miserable hide out of here before you are pounded into mince meat," squeaked a very brave a.k.a. stupid Hojo. Rin was trying to get her man to shut hell up.

"Fuck that! Lets rumble! The wench is mine!" roared Kagome as she flew through the air and landed heavily on Kikyo and started beating the shit out of her. She was busy ripping out the skank's hair while Inuyasha lunged at Naraku. It was going to be an all out ass kicking melee but was cut short by when Jaken and his main squeeze shouted for everyone to stop or they will call the cops. Everyone grumbled and stopped what they were doing. Kagome was helped up off of Kikyo as she held in her a fist full of Kikyo's hair and shook it tauntingly in her face. Naraku straighten his tie and limped out the apartment saying this wasn't over as Kikyo followed close be hind. She shot Kagome one more dirty look and was out the door.

"What was going on here?" screeched an irrated Jaken. Kagura just 'tsk tsk'ed and sat back and watched the drama unfold. Everyone in the apartment tried to look all innocent but failed miserably. Everyone looked down and kicked the ground in a 'ah shucks' manner and mumbled "we're sorry" in unison. Once all the mayhem was sorted out everyone sat down and got down to planning the baby-shower. Everyone was shooting ideas left when Kagome jumped out of her seat and shouted, "I want some White castle(AN: [coughs and gags] this stuff is nasty! If you ever go up to Chicago and see a White castle run the other way! That stuff is gross! XP! )!" She rubbed her stomach hungrily.

"Wha? That shit is nasty! Do you want your kids to die of food poison?" gagged Kouga.

"I want some white castle!" screeched Kagome and stamped her foot.

"Come on Kagome! Be reasonable. That stuff is worse than Krystals and you know they food is nasty," spat Sango like she just tasted some thing foul in her mouth.

"Ok… Get me some Krispy Creams then," pouted Kagome and she snuggled in next to Inuyasha subconsciously. Inuyasha just smiled an pulled her in closer to him…

TBC…

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And if some of you guys find it wrong that most of them are OOC I'll try harder in my next fic to keep them in character but I doubt it. ^_^ And as for all the slang used in the story, it's just that I write my stories the way I talk. I think that's how everyone writes his or her stories anyways. I will try hard next time not use so much slang but I doubt it. [shrugs] I'll be back soon with another chapter. In that one we will skip all the way to just before the babies are born and Inuyasha is still trying to win Kagome's trust and love back. Until next time. R&R!! I love feedback, suggestions, comments, and constructive criticism. ^_^ Ja ne!


	5. chapter 3

Authoress: (dodges sharp and pointy things thrown at me) Hello. ; I know it's been a long time since I updated this story but I was honestly feeling lazy and some dark personal things have been happening in my life that I didn't have the time. But I'll give a big THANKS to those who have reviewed with comments and constructive criticism. It helps and inspires me to go on. Since I'm back in school and stuff I will try to make room for and feel motivated enough to write again. Lets get to the story then shall we?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except OCS and this story.

Round & Round

Chapter 3

Kagome propped bag against the wall as she entered her apartment. She had just got done with shopping for her friends and family and she was beat. Try as she might not to think about the JERK she still ended up getting him something special for Christmas. She couldn't stop thinking about HIM. Ever since he came around to win her favor back and found out about the babies he couldn't stop entering her thoughts. Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she sat down on her comfy and posh caramel coloured sofa. Her mind drifted back to the babies and Inuyasha. The babies were due in 2 months and she still had a lot of redecorating and baby proofing to do around the house. And plus the fact that Inuyasha kept coming around buggin' her to take him and become a couple again and getting on her nerves wasn't helping any. Inuyasha came around like clock work and started molly cuddling as soon as he saw his chance to weasel his way back into her life. He came at noon sharp in the afternoon on his lunch brake and brought her lunch with lots of vitamins for her to take. He left after she was done with her food and came back at 5:30 p.m. sharp to take her to Lamaze and baby yoga classes. Inuyasha and Nikkita were driving her insane with their mother henning. They would boss and say, "Relax Kagome!" "Eat this Kagome, it's healthy for baby!" "Do this and That!!"

Kagome snorted and muttered to herself, "Will they ever stop? It's driving me coco!" Kagome was about to fall into a blissful sleep when Sango, Nikkita, Nikki, and Shippo came plowing through the door chatting really LOUD.

"Kagome! Wake up! We gotta lot of work to do," chirped the ever bossy Nikkita. She plopped down in chair and got her lap top out started clicking away at the keys.

"Hey Kagome. Have a nice nap?" Sango murmured politely in a softer voice as to consider Kagome's mood.

"Hey gurl, what's up?" Nikki sing-songed in a cheery voice. The only thing that can make her that happy is that Kouga remembered their wedding anniversary and they were going out and getting away for the weekend.

"Hello aunty Kagome!" Shippo chimed as he made a mad dash for the kitchen to plunder some sweets and cookies.

Kagome groaned and growled in annoyance as she rubbed the sleep away from her eye. 'Why me, Kami? Why!?!' Kagome thought as she faced her best gal pals on the face if the earth. As she woke up more she hide a yawn behind her hand as she murmured "hello" and "I'm fine" to everyone. They all sat around the spacious living and got ready to get the meeting under way.

"Alright! First order of business is that I have had my eyes and ears on the street and they say Naraku is up to something big and devious," Nikktia intoned. Kagome instantly went pale and her eyes flew to the 5 dead bolt locks on her door. Still locked. Kagome didn't want to admit to herself or her friends that she is scared shitless of Naraku.

"Yeah, and I heard him spreadin' rumor about him and kagome getting back together and were a happy couple now. Which I know was a crook of shit," growled Nikki. Kagome's face paled even more and she started to shake subtlety.

"Uh huh. I heard he was increasing drug and bootlegging production by ten times as much and the streets are more violent and dangerous than ever. He is also raging war on every drug lord and small time business in the city," Sango said in a cryptic voice. Sango was being worked overtime and then sum for the last few months. She was bone tired and her personal life was starting to suffer. She had the sinking suspicion that Miroku was cheating her but she didn't have the proof. She was always too busy and couldn't go to her friends because she didn't want to worry them even thou a little piece of her died a little everyday from wondering and doubting.

Kagome couldn't listen any longer as she blocked out what the rest were saying as she started shaking in fear and worry. Naraku was gaining more and more power and influence everyday and kept trying to muscle his way into her life now. She shuddered as she remembered her last encounter with him the last week.

Flashback a week ago

Kagome hummed happily as she spotted a cute pair of booties in a baby shop window. As she was about enter the store someone grabbed her roughly from behind and dragged her into an ally. The person dragged her half way into the foul smelling and harshly pushed her to the ground. As she fell Kagome twisted herself around so she wouldn't fall on her stomach. She let out a small yelp and gasped for breath and her spine collided with the gagged and dirty ground. As her vision swam back in to focus she wanted close her eyes again. She thought to herself if she kept her eyes closed and wished really hard then that monster would disappear. She cracked open an eye. The sick bastard was still there. Looking cool, arrogant, and sophisticated in his coal black suit. He had a fat Cuban cigar wedged between his thin strong lips. His lush curly black hair flowed down his back like a black cape. He puffed on his cigar as he crouched down and blew the smoke in her face.

"Hello Kagome, luv. Miss me?" Naraku slurred in an oily baritone voice. He chuckled as Kagome choked on his smoke. Kagome's eyes became to tear up as she looked into soulless eyes of the cruel man. He roughed took her arm wrenched it behind back. He became hard and took extreme pleasure as his little angel's face twisted and screamed in pain.

"I told you I would see you again very soon. You didn't think you could get rid of me did you?" Naraku cackled he twisted the arm even. Kagome let out a ear splitting scream as felt her arm dislocate from shoulder. The pain made Kagome see stars as he smacked her across the face with heavily jeweled hand. She felt the flesh on her rip and be torn from her face. As she regains her bearings she shook with fright as look at the monster beat her. She moved her able hand and covered her belly. What ever he did he would not harm her babies. Naraku sneered as the foolish woman covered her belly. 'She be pregnant with my kid not that useless whelp's spawn!' Naraku raged to himself as looked at the swollen belly. 'Sooon… You will be mine.. You will be my Queen. My plaything. My doll that I can play with and brake,' Naraku thought as he let the young woman go. He put out his cigar in the lower base of the girl's spine. The woman yelped and fainted from the pain of her broken arm.

"Soon. You will be mine, Kagome. Mine…." Naraku murmured as he walked out the ally.

End of flashback

Kagome remembered waking up and checking into a hospital but after that everything became blurry. She stayed mummed when the police asked her question. They could nothing to Naraku. Hell, half the police force is on his pay roll. She didn't tell her friends anything when they questioned her about what happened. Inuyasha almost went homicidal as he saw the bruises and stuff on my body. He would not stop bugging her about who did it. She pretended to not know who did by saying she didn't see his face. As the fog of fear began to clear from her mind kagome shook her head and focused on what they were saying.

"- and so we gather a list of things for gifts and people who are attending the baby shower. Kagome, did you call your mom yet to see if she is coming for the shower?" Nikkita asked typing away at her laptop with info gathering. Kagome face went pale again. 'Shit!!!! Aw man! What am I going to say to her?!?' Kagome thought franticly. Her mama never did like Inuyasha. She thought he was a no good delinquent with no future. She would be furious when she found what Inuyasha did to her. She would fly all the way from Japan just to kick his ass and cuss Kagome out. Kagome took a deep breath and shook her head no.

"Well, call and see if she, Souta, and grandpa will come." Nikkita chipped with an impatient sigh. Kagome looked at the phone for a long time before she picked up the phone. 'It's now or never then," Kagome thought as she started to dial the number to the temple in Japan that her mama resided in…

TBC…

AN: Tell me how you feel and review! Till next time. Ta!!!


End file.
